


quédate ahí, yo vendré a ti

by lourrygurl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Loud Louis, M/M, Nerd Harry, Shy Harry, Timido Harry, creo que sí cuenta como nerd, de enemigos a amigos a novios, harry usa lentes, hay louis/otros chicos pero mencionados, hay menciones de insultos homofóbicos y golpes pero no son del presente, ruidoso louis, universo alterno-universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygurl/pseuds/lourrygurl
Summary: “Harry por favor, sabes que te mueres por ser Sandy”, dice Louis con media sonrisa y el micrófono listo.Sus amigos están aplaudiendo y golpeando la mesa desde su lugar. Harry parece fuera de su elemento, con su camisa cerrada hasta el último botón. Lo último que espera Louis es verlo desabrochando tres de ellos, con mejillas sonrosadas y una diminuta sonrisa.Las primeras notas de la canción comienzan a sonar, Louis de verdad no quiere perder esta noche de karaoke.“Cuéntame sobre eso, semental”, es lo que Harry contesta con voz medio rasposa, tan diferente al Harry que conocía, citandoGrease, casi como un susurro, dejándolo sin aliento, está seguro que solamente él pudo oírle.O, la historia donde Harry y Louis comienzan con el pie izquierdo, y parecen no llevarse bien pero terminan siendo todo lo que buscaban.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es mi primera vez escribiendo aquí y bueno, en todo el internet básicamente.  
> No sean tan duros con la crítica, esto ni siquiera está editado. A mis veintiuno debería estar haciendo algo mejor, anywayssssssssss, espero disfruten.
> 
>  
> 
> Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda

Son casi las once y la tercera lectura del día aún no acaba, si Louis escucha una vez más a la profesora hablar sobre la composición de la prosa va a volverse loco. Y no lo malentiendan, la prosa es un tema que particularmente le interesa escuchar, en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese estado atento o tomando notas, pero la vejiga está a punto de explotarle, y ha estado intentando pensar en algo más desde que inició la clase pero era una tarea casi imposible, a lado de él está Liam con su té helado haciendo un ruido insoportable, que hace a Louis sudar, las gotas frías del té que le recuerdan lo lejos que parecen ser tres pasillos que tiene que cruzar para llegar al baño. ¿Quién rayos necesita un té helado a esta hora de todos modos?, en _octubre._

Tan pronto como la señorita Muller guarda su laptop en el maletín, Louis está fuera del salón corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permiten. 

Da un suspiro de alivio en cuanto se desabrocha el cierre, “Por fin” susurra para sí mismo mientras orina, su pulso calmándose un poco y el sudor comenzando a secarse en el mechón de cabello que cae en la frente.

En la puerta del baño alguien choca con su hombro izquierdo, “camina con más cuidado”, grita girándose en la dirección del chico, que ni siquiera voltea, aun cuando Louis está gritando. Louis casi puede jurar que reconoce ese cabello, es como el cabello de, _no, no puede ser él, no le ha visto por casi tres años, Niall le habría dicho si hubiera regresado._

Sacude la cabeza, tratando de olvidarlo. Qué tan loco puede volverse alguien en menos de media hora resistiendo las ganas de orinar. Debe ser eso, que la vejiga esté conectada de alguna forma al cerebro y que de no poder orinar, se vaya consumiendo el oxígeno y, ya sabes, generar esta clase de pensamientos inoportunos en el cerebro. Eso suena como la respuesta más lógica a por qué después de un poco más de tres años está viendo en extraños a fantasmas del pasado.

Cuando se acerca a Niall y Liam, que ya están esperándolo cerca de un árbol, parecen estar hablando de algo serio, Louis no quiere interrumpir, tiene miedo de decir algo tan estúpido como “Oye creo que vi a Harry en el pasillo del baño”, porque es Niall de quien estamos hablando, el mejor amigo de Harry, si hubiera regresado a Doncaster, por supuesto lo sabría, después le hubiera dicho a Liam y él definitivamente le hubiera contado a Louis.

“Estoy muy impaciente de verlo, tengo tantas cosas que contarle”

“¿Impaciente de ver a quién?”, pregunta Louis, luego de recomponerse y decidir que mencionarlo después de tanto tiempo, no le queda.

“A ed, recién regresó de sus vacaciones familiares”, contesta Niall sacudiendo los hombros.

No le cree. Niall no es mal mentiroso, pero tiene una expresión expectante en la cara, como si estuviera estudiando su reacción, al parecer no encuentra ninguna en Louis, porque regresa su mirada a Liam. “De cualquier forma, te mantendré al tanto. Le diré que mandaste saludos”

Liam asiente y se despide con un medio abrazo y una sonrisa. “Bye Louis” se despide Niall con una mano en el aire.

“Por qué rayos le mandarías saludos a Ed si lo vemos todas las semanas”, Louis no quiere parecer intrusivo pero no tiene sentido. Siente que todo hace click en su cabeza, no es Ed de quien están hablando, es Harry, el mismo que había visto en el pasillo caminando a prisa.

El mismo Harry que con 16 años había dejado Doncaster. Louis recuerda muy bien a Harry mencionando un día en el almuerzo que él y su familia se mudaría por el trabajo de su padrastro, a Niall y Liam abrazándolo y poniéndose sentimentales, diciendo que lo extrañarían mucho y que nada sería lo mismo sin él, poniéndose de acuerdo para una despedida a la que Louis nunca asistió. Recuerda no haber siquiera volteado a verlo o dicho algo similar al resto de sus amigos, aun cuando sintió la mirada de Harry quemándole por el resto del almuerzo, la comida de ese día no tuvo sabor. Harry y él no habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones, siempre con sus interacciones de estira y afloja. No era necesario decirle nada.

Louis nunca olvidaría que Harry había tocado la puerta de Louis una noche lluviosa de Septiembre, un día antes de dejar la ciudad, y cómo no tuvo el valor de abrir la puerta para despedirse de alguien que no consideraba su amigo, del que su partida no debería significar tanto. Se quedó en silencio, esperando a que el tiempo pasara, hasta que los gritos de Harry llamando su nombre y los toquidos no estuvieron ahí. Cuando Louis abrió los ojos después de quedarse dormido en el sillón, abrió la puerta de su casa, por toda la calle había charcos como rastro del día anterior, pero Harry ya no estaba.

Las caras de decepción que Niall y Liam pusieron el lunes siguiente cuando llegó sonriendo y bromeando sobre su maravilloso fin de semana habían roto algo dentro de él, sus miradas de reproche hacían sus palmas de las mano spicar y sudar. Había sido difícil hacerlos reír, incluso cuando estaba tratando su mayor esfuerzo. Louis quería decir “creo que yo también lo extraño aunque sea un poco”, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso le lanzó un trozo de zanahoria a Niall, que terminó en su natilla de chocolate “Hiciste mi almuerzo más balanceado”, había dicho Niall riéndose al fin, Louis se río también, evitando ver el lugar vacío, el espacio que había dejado Harry en su mesa habitual.

“He estado pensando toda la mañana en Harry”, dice Louis de la nada. Liam parece pararse más recto cuando lo escucha.

“Me sorprende que aún lo recuerdes, no has mencionado su nombre en muchísimo tiempo”, Liam no está tratando de ser cruel, es cierto.

“No quería hacer las cosas incómodas. Yo sé cuánto lo querían tú y Niall, ojalá hubiera sido tan fácil para mí también pero, nunca conectamos, ¿sabes?”, Louis tiene mucho qué decir, como _hey, yo soy su amigo también, y me hicieron sentir la peor mierda cuando se fue._ “Siempre tuvimos nuestros roces”

“En ese entonces e incluso ahora, es extraño. Siempre tuvieron más cosas en común de lo que creían”

“Liam, hay muchísimos gays en este campus y no me ves siendo amigo de todos ellos”

“No es eso a lo que me refería”, dice Liam con una sonrisa “yo hablaba más de que, ambos sintieron siempre una conexión con la música, son cosas esa clase de cosas de lo que pudieron haber hablado”

“Nah” dice Louis con un gesto, “Harry fue siempre del tipo más callado, siempre con su nariz en un libro o en una película, siempre creyéndose más listo. No congeniamos.”

“Harry besaba el suelo por donde caminabas, siempre estuvo detrás de ti, esperando a que lo tomaras bajo tu ala”

“No venimos del mismo tipo de escena, Niall y tú eran mi única relación con él. Me sacaba de mis casillas, hasta el día de hoy estoy seguro que podría seguir haciéndolo”, Louis conocía perfectamente la personalidad de Harry, siempre tímido, inseguro de decir cualquier cosa, a menos que alguien le preguntara sobre lo que estaba leyendo, entonces Harry hablaría un poco más, explicando la trama y las complejidades de los personajes. Louis nunca resistía ni cinco minutos con Harry hablando, terminaba parándose a fumar un cigarro, Harry siempre lo seguía con la mirada, era molesto.

Harry se había ofrecido a enseñarle química cuando Louis estuvo a punto de reprobar la asignatura en octavo grado, por supuesto Louis había dicho que no, iba dos años debajo de él, sería completamente humillante. El ligero puchero que obtuvo como respuesta, no fue satisfactorio, le quemaría en memoria para siempre. Así como todas las veces que Harry fue amable con él, cuando Louis no trajo su mochila a la escuela y Harry le prestó un cuaderno, en el que rayoneó y dibujó hasta el cansancio y que nunca dio de regreso. O en el cumpleaños número 17 de Louis, que le había regalado un cd que había querido por meses y que nadie más recordó en comprarlo. Y el día que Louis estaba a cargo de sus hermanas y Harry se había ofrecido a hacerles galletas y había convertido su casa en un campamento scout manteniendo a sus hermanas entretenidas.  
Pero otras veces Harry sería tan insoportable y asfixiante, queriendo hacer todo bien y siendo el niño estrella que a Louis siempre le molestó que fuera. Nunca llegaba tarde a casa, siempre tenía la tarea hecha antes de las 6, y cuando Louis quería jugar un poco de fútbol, Harry diría que él tenía más bien ganas de una película, _mentira_ , Harry decía eso para no jugar porque era terrible deportista, dos pies izquierdos. Al final Niall y Liam cederían y por democracia, Louis terminaba aplastado en la orilla del sillón viendo Love Actually con un muy risueño Harry frente al televisor. 

Louis recuerda también el día que trató de robarse una galleta de Harry, y cómo le había negado porque las había hecho especialmente para Niall. 

Pero lo más molesto de todo era cuando Harry hablaba más de todo con Niall y Liam pero tan pronto como él lo intentara, se volvía todo silencio y no le dirigía ni más de tres palabras, empezaría a enrular más un mechón de su cabello o acomodarse una arruga inexistente en la playera. Frustraba a Louis hasta el cansancio, hasta el día que dejó de intentarlo. Si Harry quería estar en su grupo, bien, pero no contaba con él. El resto del tiempo, evitó a Harry a toda costa, ignoraba lo que decía. Harry lo llamaría “grosero” y “de malos modales” y él solamente sonreía satisfecho de ver a Harry fruncir el ceño. Intentaba cosas molestas como, convencerlos de ir a comer al lugar que Harry más odiaba, o cambiar los planes del habitual Jenga y Scrabble los jueves en casa de Harry por un partido y cervezas. Harry tenía que crecer, era dos años más joven, no podrían estar siempre ajustándose a lo que quisiera, con sus pasatiempos de puberto. Louis también llamaría a Harry ñoño hasta el cansancio, incluso cuando Liam le decía que le bajara al tono y Niall pusiera su mano en la pierna de Harry como gesto protector. Harry asentía solamente en silencio, le daba a Niall una sonrisa pequeña y la discusión terminaba.

Silencio. Era lo que más le perturbaba a Louis, el siempre ruidoso y extravagante Louis que no podía soportar la quietitud de la personalidad de Harry. Como el día que encontró a unos chicos mayores en el patio trasero diciéndole _mojigato, ridículo y marica_ , mientras le arrebataban el diario en el que Harry escribía. Harry estaba parado en un semicírculo recibiendo los insultos como si fueran nada, “Harry por dios, ¡di algo!” le dijo Louis ese día, pero al llegar a su lado lo único que pudo ver fue la mirada asustada de Harry con ojos tintados de rojo, y una mirada débil, derrotada. Harry estaba en silencio, así que Louis gritó por él “Bryan, córtale un poco a tu mierda. Tú y tus amigos se pueden ir, déjalo solo.”

“¿Veniste a defender a tu novio?”

Le tomó a Louis tres segundos considerar lo que iba a hacer.

Ese día Louis terminó con los nudillos rojos y un poco de sangre en el labio inferior. Harry vino a casa luego de que lo suspendieran, a decir gracias por defenderlo y poner un curita en la mano herida de Louis. 

Louis no se quitó ese curita por tres días.

“Nunca pensé que esta conversación llegaría”, dice Liam después de un rato, trayendo a Louis fuera de su memoria, “es como si desde que Harry dejó Doncaster, hubiéramos enterrado alrededor de ti cualquier rastro de que existía”

“¿A qué te refieres con alrededor de mí?”, Louis quiso saber.

“¿Crees que Harry no hablaría con nosotros jamás?, llamaba de vez en cuando y nos enviaba postales”

Así que Harry mantuvo su amistad con ellos dos a pesar de la distancia. El simple hecho de saber que ellos tres compartían un vínculo al que Louis no estaba invitado le revolvió el estómago, son sus mejores amigos de quienes estamos hablando, cómo pudieron no decirle. Louis tiene muchas preguntas.

“¿Preguntó alguna vez por mí?”, es lo primero que sale de su boca. 

“Algunas, eh”, Liam hace una pausa y parece pensarse la respuesta, “de acuerdo, bastantes, pero tuvimos que ser sincero con él, tú no preguntabas sobre Harry, después de un tiempo él también dejó de hacerlo”

“¿Y cómo está?”, sigue cuestionando Louis incluso cuando sabe que nada de eso le incumbe, que Harry y él no son amigos, nunca lo fueron. Y que si su vida en Doncaster no le había interesado, su vida en Chesire menos.

Liam parece estar de acuerdo con él.

“¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas sobre Harry?, lo último que recuerdo es que no te agradaba”

“No me agrada. Solamente tengo curiosidad”, dice Louis aprehensivo, siempre ha sido medio metiche, no le puede culpar.

“Bien, él está bien. Mejor de lo que creíamos que estaría de hecho, Chesire es la clase de lugar en la que Harry encaja, es tranquilo y pintoresco. Un montón de gente de la tercera edad, ya sabes, la especialidad de Harry”

Sí, las viejecitas siempre irían con Harry a pellizcarle una mejilla cuando les ayudaba con las bolsas de abarrotes, o cuando en alguna tienda les abría la puerta para que salieran. “Todo un caballero”, halagarían las señoras, y Harry se pondría tan rojo como un tomate.

“Me alegro por él. Sé que estás pensando que no es así, pero estoy siendo sincero. Sé que no fui el más amable con él, lo sé.”

“Deberías pedir disculpas”, es todo lo que dice Liam y Louis casi se ríe en el lugar. Cómo y dónde serían buenas preguntas, no tiene una forma de contactarlo o algún teléfono al qué llamarle, un mensaje en Facebook no se vería tan serio. La cosa es que está consciente de que no eran ni son amigos, pero Louis maduró y entendió después de mucho que, a pesar de su terquedad, debía aceptar que no había tratado a Harry de la mejor manera. Que, si quizás hubiera sido un poco más paciente y un poco menos patán en sus años anteriores, las cosas no hubieran terminado como terminaron.

Pero qué hipócrita sería decirle después de tres años. _Oye soy al que le gustaba darte infierno, je, perdón por eso. Pero más vale tarde que nunca._

Suena ridículo de solo pensarlo.

“Quizás algún día lo haga, no sé, a estas alturas, después de tanto, ya no parece apropiado”

Están cerca del cuarto de Liam, se despiden y Liam comienza a caminar por su pasillo. Louis tiene que preguntarle, la curiosidad gana y antes de que pueda arrepentirse, le grita:

“¡Liam!”, grita, su amigo detiene el paso, “¿Harry está aquí, en Doncaster?, te juro que al terminar la lectura vi a alguien con el cabello idéntico a él pero, al menos un pie más alto del Harry que recuerdo”

“Um, no, no que yo esté enterado”, Louis duda un poco, pero termina creyéndole, porque Liam siempre fue el más sincero de los tres y no tendría motivo de ocultarle algo así.

“Está bien entonces, sabía que sería una locura, que estuviera aquí y ustedes no me lo dijeran” dice Louis con alivio, jamás se vuelve a aguantar las ganas de orinar, hizo verdaderos efectos en su cabeza “Nos vemos mañana”

Camina por diez minutos más y está por fin en su dormitorio. No tiene hambre, así que decide tomar una siesta, el clima no hace nada por ayudarlo, aún no es tan frío como para una frazada. 

Harry, Harry, Harry. Es todo lo que corre por su mente desde el mediodía.

Desbloquea su celular con la intención de buscar su nombre en la barra de búsqueda, sabe que no sería difícil encontrarlo, tienen unos cuántos amigos en común.

No llega a escribir todo el nombre, cuando se arrepiente. No, ni siquiera son amigos, esta repentina curiosidad y arrepentimiento no le sientan bien.

Bloquea de nuevo su teléfono y lo pone debajo de la almohada. Necesita una siesta, una bastante larga. Se puede ahorrar más tiempo las disculpas. Harry no le interesa, ni antes ni ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sé si alguien de verdad está leyendo esto lmao, pero cualquier cosa, no es necesario que se hagan una cuenta  
> (sería lindo leer comentarios alguna vez), pero bueno, estoy en twitter como @loumonreal  
> por si algún tímido/a quiere decirme algun comentario
> 
> espero les guste!  
> (a mis lectores imaginarios, porque tengo cero)
> 
> pd. cuando están en **negritas** y _cursiva_ así intercalados o mezclados es porque son mensajes de texto o whatsapp, no encontré una mejor manera de representarlos

Es la mañana siguiente, Louis despierta después de haber dormido tarde y noche, con más cansancio que el día anterior. El clima está agradable afuera pero no tiene aún la energía para levantarse. Rueda sobre su cama y decide revisar la hora, son las diez de la mañana.

Es una suerte que Louis los viernes no tenga lectura en la universidad , de otro modo hubiera tenido que faltar con lo tarde que era y pedir notas de Liam o algún otro compañero. Y Dios sabe lo horrible que escribe Liam y el poco orden que tiene.

Acostado en la cama, lo único que sigue en su mente es él. Y es muy extraño, había intentado todo para bloquear de su mente la existencia de Harry desde que dejó Doncaster, no fue difícil para él adaptarse a ser solamente los tres. Hubo más partidos de futbol y más FIFA que cuando estaba Harry con ellos, por supuesto extrañaba el molestar a alguien de vez en cuando, pero era todo. O al menos eso se insistía a sí mismo. Sin embargo, algo tan simple como ver a alguien con pelo rizado, había desencadenado esta serie de recuerdos sobre sus momentos juntos y la inevitable culpa que venía con ello.

Una parte de él debe admitir que no se puede creer que Harry se haya adaptado al cambio tan rápido, que al menos esperaba de Liam escuchar una historia como que _Harry los extrañaba tanto que podía escucharse incluso por teléfono_.

Nunca fue bueno socializando con gente de su edad, y en lo más profundo de su estómago está la preocupación de que, sí, el no fue amable con Harry, pero tampoco era totalmente malo. Sabía lo crueles que podían llegar a ser los de su edad, como aquel día en el que no paraban de insultarlo. _¿Tomaría alguien a Harry bajo su ala?, ¿o se habrá endurecido su carácter con el tiempo?_. 

Lo que es bastante hipócrita, siendo honestos, preguntarse eso ahora que Harry ya debe ser un hombre y no en ese entonces que Harry parecía un querubín con rulos.

Un hombre, Harry ya es un hombre. 

Es lo que termina creando más curiosidad para Louis, ¿cómo habrá crecido?, seguirá teniendo los mismos rizos o los perdió al crecer. O qué tan alto está ahora y si sus hoyuelos siguen tan profundos como antes.

Loguea en Instagram con la tarea de ser buscarlo, prometiéndose a sí mismo que es la única ocasión en la que stalkeará a alguien en línea, Louis no es ninguna clase de acosador. Es entrometido, pero no _tan_ entrometido.

No necesita ni siquiera terminar de escribir el apellido cuando aparece alguien en primera opción. Es él. Louis lo reconoce y deja de respirar por unos segundos.  
Niall, Liam y un par de chicas que estaban en su clase en séptimo y octavo grado lo siguen. 

“Sé un amante. Da amor. Elige amor.” Se lee en su biografía y a eso Louis le genera una risita. Nunca pensó que Harry sería del tipo cursi. Aunque juzgando por su perfil es más bien medio hippie, uno moderno. 

La mayoría de las fotos no son selfies, como Louis pretende encontrar como en cualquier otro perfil, se compone más por retratos a gente que, Louis supone, forma parte de su vida ahora. Entre las más recientes está la foto de una niña en lo que parece ser un jardín de niños muy rubia y de ojos azules, sus rasgos no son parecidos a los de Harry, y si eso es alguna señal, Louis deduce que no es familia.

Unas fotos más atrás de puertas y fotos del exterior, está una de un chico moreno. Louis la abre y, _¿es ese un amigo suyo?_ , no parece del tipo con el que Harry se relacionaría, de hecho, son bastante opuestos. El chico está fumando, con una sonrisa en la cara y una mano cerca de la cámara tratando de evitar que le tomen la foto. Es apuesto. Es de hecho bastante guapo, bonitas facciones y ropa desgarbada, con más de una docena de tatuajes en los brazos.

 _¿Es su novio?_ , no parece tampoco del tipo con el que Harry saldría, aunque, qué sabe él de cómo le gustan los hombres a Harry. Seguro, él sabía que es gay, pero nunca le escuchó hablando de nadie, ni salió con ningún chico en Doncaster. Era muy reservado, en el baile de primavera Louis llevaría a Eleanor, una chica de su edad que le agradaba y con la que podía platicar, cuando le preguntaron a Harry a quién llevaría él de acompañante, solo sacudió los hombros, faltaba menos de una semana. Pero el día del baile, Harry llegó de la mano de su amiga Jessie. Louis lo recuerda, le había comprado flores y una bonita pulsera. 

Ese día Harry no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras bailaba con Eleanor. Louis se preguntó qué significaba.

Un fin de semana después, Harry salió del clóset con Niall, y eventualmente con Liam y Louis. Estuvo bien, nunca hubo alguna clase de conflicto al respecto.

En el verano, Louis salió del clóset también, algo parecido a felicidad cruzó en los ojos de Harry, ese día ninguno dejó de sonreír.

Ese fue el último verano que pasaron juntos.

 _Zaynie_ tiene capturado como pie de foto, y eso podría significar nada. Aunque Louis no está muy seguro, ese tal Zaynie aparece en bastantes fotos de Harry. Demasiadas. Louis no se da cuenta que está frunciendo el ceño en cuanto más baja y ve las fotos de este tipo regadas por todos lados. 

No hay ninguna de Harry hasta el momento, entonces encuentra una foto algo borrosa de Harry usando un hoodie gris y lo que parecen ser unos anteojos de lectura.  
Es una foto del año pasado y su mirada está fija en el suelo, Louis no puede ver sus ojos pero está sonriendo, hay algo de nieve a su alrededor en unos pinos del fondo. No es suficiente pero termina por satisfacer su curiosidad.

Los hoyuelos siguen tan presentes como siempre y sí ha crecido un poco, pero fuera de eso, no encuentra una diferencia al Harry que sigue en su memoria. Los rizos le salen por debajo del gorro. Luce feliz. Eso lo deja más tranquilo.

Antes de apretar el botón de regresar, decide dar “Seguir” y enviar un mensaje.

**Hey**

Es lo único que escribe y le pone nervioso, parecía mejor idea antes de enviarlo. Pero está hecho, espera al menos tres minutos y al no tener respuesta inmediata, cierra la aplicación.

No significa nada, nadie contesta en Instagram así de rápido.

Come un pan tostado con mantequilla de maní y banana antes de irse a cambiar en ropa deportiva para salir a trotar. Sintiéndose, por alguna razón más liviano, no puede creer que dejó pasar tanto tiempo, pudo hacerlo antes.

-

Después de dar la vuelta a un parque que le queda a un par de calles. Se detiene en una pequeña cafetería, Louis no está tan interesado en el café, es más del tipo de hombre que disfruta el té. Termina comprando un croissant de jamón y queso y nada para beber.

Puede ver a Niall esperando en un semáforo para cruzar la calle, corre y logra alcanzarlo antes de que empiece a marcar los segundos para el peatón.

“Ni, hola” dice en cuanto está de pie junto a él.

“Hola Lou”, contesta Niall con una sonrisa como siempre.

“Estuve hablando con Liam sobre Harry, Harry Styles”

“Sé cuál Harry” se ríe, “Y también sé de lo que hablaron”

Van en dirección al campus y a Louis no le molesta, él no tiene lecturas pero Niall sí. Tiene una mochila en su hombro y su celular en la mano derecha.

“Sé que tardé muchísimo tiempo en preguntarles sobre él pero, pasó algo muy loco y no dejo de pensar en ello. Es como sí, de pronto todas las memorias estuvieran viniendo a mí, después de estos años. Solamente quería saber, cómo está y cómo le está yendo. Después de que no fui tan amable con él”

“Preguntó sobre ti, en casi cada llamada”, dice Niall con un toque de dolor en la voz, “Incluso después de que no quisiste hablar con él la noche anterior a su partida”

Louis siente culpabilidad haciéndose un lugar pesado en el pecho. Niall sabía.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?, nunca le dije a nadie, nunca…lo mencionaste, no le conté a nadie sobre ese día.”

“Pero él lo hizo, estaba muy mal cuando contesté el teléfono. No podía entender casi nada de lo que decía, hasta que se calmó y pudo contarme. Solamente quería despedirse.”

Niall no es la clase de personas que te recrimina, pero Harry siempre fue como su hermanito.

“Ahora puedo ver que hice mal Ni, lo sé. Pensé que evitando hablar del tema tú y Liam sanarían más rápido. Sé cuánto les afectó que se fuera”

“Harry nunca quiso molestarte Louis. Era su manera de ser amigable, lo tomaste de la forma incorrecta. Te admiraba tanto que se ponía nervioso de solo hablar contigo.” Niall suelta un suspiro y se gira para ver directamente a Louis.

Ouch, no es la clase de mirada que esperaba.

“Si llegas a encontrarlo en algún punto de tu vida, sería lindo que al menos trataras de enmendar esa amistad extraña que siempre tuvieron. Es un buen chico.”

“Le mandé un mensaje esta mañana”, Louis pasa saliva y Niall parece sorprendido.

“¿Lo hiciste?”, pregunta con asombro, “¿Qué contestó?”

“Em, realmente nada. Fue por Instagram, un poco informal, no quería adelantarme y pedir su teléfono y parecer algo intrusivo.”

“Es lo mejor que he escuchado esta mañana, en serio, ni siquiera el hecho de que el señor Dickings acortará el examen me emocionó tanto.”

Louis está sonriendo también, sí, con un Niall feliz sí puede lidiar.

“Me alegro de haberlo hecho, solo, si hablas con él, no le menciones nada de esto. Esperaré a que responda y pediré disculpas.”

“Hace tiempo no hablo con él Lou, pero no hay problema, lo haremos a tu estilo.”

Niall comienza a caminar a su edificio, le despeina un poco el cabello a Louis antes de irse, está bien, no es como que estuviera muy alineado, no se ha duchado aún.

“Estoy orgulloso de ti Lou, el Louis del pasado también lo estaría.” dice Niall.

Louis no tiene que responder, no tiene tiempo, Niall ya está inmerso en una plática con sus compañeros y suelta una carcajada muy poco después.

Regresa a casa con el mejor de los humores.

-

Ha pasado más de una semana y Louis no ha recibido respuesta.

Si el botón de mensajes en Instagram pudiera quebrarse, Louis ya lo habría roto hace mucho, checaba a diario, luego cada hora, hasta que obsesivamente comenzó a preguntarse por qué Harry no le respondía

**Tienes planeado ir a la fiesta de Nick hoy?**

Niall está en línea y no tarda en responder

_Amigo, cambio de planes, Nick puede esperar, debes venir hoy a Black Bull, estarán todos_

**Y con todos te refieres a…?**  
**Tú eres todo lo que necesito**

_Lo sé, no hay necesidad de que te pongas todo coqueto_  
_Igual no me gustan tanto los culos redondos, lo mío son los medio planos como el de Liam_

**ha, jódete. Te lo pierdes**

_deja de perder el tiempo y ve a ducharte, y te lavas bien los pies, siempre te apestan_

Louis manda una serie de emojis de cara molesta como respuesta.

Louis toma una ducha como Niall aconsejó. Una playera estampada blanca con unos vaqueros negros ajustados es lo que termina usando. Se pone sus zapatillas adidas favoritas, sin calcetines, esa es la marca Louis.

Después de arreglarse el cabello, toma entre sus dedos la foto que está atorada entre el marco del espejo. Es una foto de Louis con Niall y Liam. Un día de abril que hubo un rally en la escuela, están todos llenos de lodo y harina hasta los pantalones. Harry había llegado minutos después de esa foto, y tomaron una estando los cuatro. Todos imprimieron la segunda versión de la imagen en una máquina de instantáneas, Louis imprimió solo la primera. La sonrisa de Harry desapareció en cuanto se dio cuenta, segundos después dijo que tenía que ir a casa, que su mamá lo estaba esperando.

Son ya pasadas las nueve cuando Louis sale de su apartamento de camino al bar. Cuando le llega un mensaje de Trevor al teléfono, diciendo que estaba cerca de su lugar y que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron, para preguntar si había tiempo de verse en ese momento.

Trevor es un buen tipo, es la clase de persona que Louis está de acuerdo en ver de vez en cuando. Se ha venido acostando con él desde hace un año, nada de amor de por medio. Un alivio sexual mutuo que no es tan superficial como Louis creería que sería. Trevor y él tienen en ocasiones pláticas amenas y han incluso ido por una cerveza al terminar. Su compañía es bastante agradable, y tienen buen sexo. Louis lo considera casi un amigo.

Sin embargo, en varios meses Louis no ha estado de humor para coger. Incluso ahora que fácilmente podría regresar al apartamento, invitar a Trevor y divertirse un poco. No lo piensa dos veces antes de mandar un **Lo siento amigo, no estoy en casa. Pero en otra ocasión ;)**

_Estás muy aburrido últimamente, pero no te preocupes. Diviértete!_

Louis sonríe al mensaje de Trevor y guarda su celular en el bolsillo.

Cuando Louis llega a Black Bull, Ed, Liam y Niall ya están ahí con unas compañeras de Ed y un chico que va a clases con Niall. Louis saluda a todos y va a sentarse en el último banco de la mesa. Están hablando sobre un partido de fútbol que Louis se perdió por estar revisando su ensayo de narrativa audiovisual. Así que no tiene mucho qué comentar sobre el tema, pero escucha atento para mantenerse al tanto, al parecer el equipo al que apoyaban ganó.

Se acerca a la barra a pedir una cerveza y regresa a su lugar. Ya cambiaron de tema y ahora está Ed hablando de cómo su carrera de psicología se está volviendo más absorbente. Y es cierto, apenas y lo han visto estos días, Ed no es una persona de estudiar y revisar hasta el cansancio, es más del tipo de alumno que escucha y aprende, pero está explicando términos que Louis en su vida ha escuchado y se compadece un poco.

Artes escénicas nunca ha sido algo que se le complique, y agradece a todos y al cielo que haya elegido bien la carrera. Es algo que le apasiona y de lo que le gusta aprender, es la primera etapa de su vida en la que genuinamente está disfrutando estudiar. Con las malas notas en el pasado, su vida estudiantil había tomado un rumbo totalmente distinto, aún no era un alumno aplicado, pero Louis era bueno, todos le decían que tenía futuro en el teatro, a él le gustaba pensar que era cierto.

Absorto en sus pensamientos pierde el hilo de la plática, puede escuchar a Ed diciendo algo como _abreacción_ y a Niall tan brillante como siempre, diciendo que rima con la palabra _erección_ , todos se ríen, hasta Liam, que en otra ocasión hubiera rodado los ojos con las bromas medio tontas de Niall.

Toma su celular de nuevo y abre Instagram. Hay una nueva notificación.

Harry styles está ahora siguiéndolo. Pero no sabe qué hacer con esa información porque, a pesar de que ahora le prestó atención, sigue sin responder el mensaje. Louis verifica por última vez y no puede creérselo, se pregunta si Harry presionó por error o si lo hizo con intención. Pero la notificación es de hace 15 minutos, si hubiera sido un error para ese entonces ya lo habría quitado.

El corazón de Louis está latiendo más fuerte de lo normal en su pecho.

“¿Qué haces?” pregunta Niall poniéndose de pie a su lado, le da un trago a su cerveza y deja la botella vacía en la mesa “Has estado distraído últimamente, estoy contando mis historias favoritas de Liam y no estás conmigo avergonzándolo”

“No hacía nada, revisaba mi inicio” y Louis está por supuesto a avergonzar a Liam, es su deporte favorito “Pero eso puede esperar si significa contar de la maravillosa vez que Liam sangró en medio del pasillo”

Eso trae la atención de todos a Louis, que alzó la voz con la intención de contar ahora él una anécdota.

“Teníamos entre unos diez y once años. Y la hermosa madre de Liam, siempre lo había llamado ‘su pequeño hurgador’, ¿verdad Liam?” comienza Louis y ya no puede contener la sonrisa.

Liam hunde los hombros y suelta una repentina carcajada, “Los odio muchísimo, a ambos”

“Sí bueno, estábamos en medio del pasillo de laboratorio, cuando Liam llega con sangre por todo su labio inferior, viniendo de su nariz. Le preguntamos qué diablos le había pasado, y él dice algo de que estaba en el pasto de la escuela jugando fútbol y que seguramente fue el sol lo que lo provocó” Louis hace gestos de cómo Liam con gestos serios lo había explicado aquella vez “Pero no llevaba ropa de gimnasio, Niall y yo dudamos de su historia. Así que por la tarde, lo acompañamos de regreso a su casa. Su mamá al ver su playera manchada de sangre, lo regañó por picarse la nariz. En ese momento caímos en cuenta de dónde venía el apodo de el hurgador; de su necesidad de sacarse los mocos”

Todos están riéndose en la mesa, hasta Liam.

“No pudimos parar de reír desde que lo supimos” dice Niall y Louis asiente.

“No lo molestamos sobre ello, pero ya éramos casi adolescentes, era asqueroso Li” dice Louis entre risas.

“Ahora mi mamá desearía que solo hurgara narices” confiesa Liam y todos se ríen más fuerte.

“Eres un chico sucio, Liam Payne, mis oídos no pueden seguir escuchándote.”

Louis se levanta, sus piernas están cansadas de estar sentado, y están tan cerca de un parlante por el que ponen la música que decide alejarse un poco de la mesa.  
Black Bull está bastante concurrido para ser sábado, un montón de personas están alrededor de las mesas. La mayoría de los universitarios prefieren adentrarse más a la ciudad e ir a lugares más lejos del campus el fin de semana. Pero black bull tiene la oferta del dos por uno en coctéles y es lo que Louis supone atrajo a toda esa multitud al lugar hoy.

Una chica trata de acercarse y Louis no tiene el corazón de decirle que no inmediatamente, que no batea para ese lado. Entonces le empieza a hacer charla, la chica es linda y bastante divertida, tiene el cabello rizado. No tan rizado como el de Harry.  
Deja de escucharla un momento porque de dónde vino esa comparación mental que acaba de hacer, Harry no es la única persona con el cabello rizado. Pero sí es el mejor parámetro de rizos que se le ocurre a Louis en el momento. No ha pasado mucho desde que iniciaron a platicar pero ella le está diciendo algo sobre que tiene que ir a reunirse a otro lado con sus amigos y que sería bueno si le deja su número escrito como contacto. Louis lo hace, aunque sabe que no enviará nunca ese mensaje, no con esa intención de todos modos. Quizás ser amigos.

El bartender que está en la barra es nuevo, o no tiene tanto tiempo trabajando allí porque Louis nunca le ha visto. Están algunos pidiéndole cocteles cuando Louis le pide una cerveza, tarda un rato en dársela y a Louis no le molesta la espera, en lugar de eso se apiada del pobre chico que está trabajando en noche de oferta. Grita un “gracias” y entre cuerpos amontonados encuentra a sus amigos de vuelta.

“¿No te ha respondido aún?” Liam está viéndolo fijamente desde hace un rato, con una expresión extrañada.

Por supuesto que Liam ya está al tanto de todo. Se pregunta qué tanto hablan ese par de él cuando están solos, no parecen tener secretos o guardarse nada en cuanto concierne a Louis.

“Esta noche me empezó a seguir en Instagram, es todo el contacto que hemos tenido. No ha respondido mi mensaje, supongo que no quiere tener nada qué ver conmigo.”

“No creo que sea eso, dale tiempo, estoy seguro está más en shock de lo que estuve yo cuando empezaste a preguntar por él.”

“Estoy esperando sea eso. Cualquiera que sea su reacción no estaré ofendido, si decide ignorarme tiene parte de razón, yo lo ignoré mientras pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos” es lo último que Louis dirá sobre el tema, porque cada vez que lo ponen sobre la mesa es como si estuvieran tratando de animarlo sobre algo que realmente no lo tiene tan mal. Sí no ha estado de humor estos días, pero ha sido más bien generado por su falta de descanso y el cómo dormir las ocho horas diarias recomendadas no parecen ser suficientes. Es lo que se sigue diciendo Louis. 

Ed recibiendo una ronda de shots que la única mesera en el lugar dice son de cortesía por ser su mejor mesa. Mentira. Está tratando de obtener un porcentaje de propina, pero juzgando por la sonrisa de Ed, le cree, los acepta y le da las gracias antes de empezar a repartirlos. 

Louis deja que el baby mango endulce su boca por unos segundos. Está helado. Niall está un poco achispado ya de alcohol.

“Louis, acércate un poco” Niall le dice, los ojos cristalizados y la boca mojada aún del shot que acaba de tomarse “Quiero que seas amable, o que al menos lo intentes, sé que lo harás porque fuiste tú quien lo buscó. Creí que sería difícil pero estoy muy feliz de estar otra vez aquí los cuatro, esta vez quizás nos mantengamos así.”

“Ni, ¿de qué estás hablando?” pregunta Louis seriamente confundido, qué cuatro, en esa mesa hay al menos 9 personas, no tiene nada de sentido lo que está diciendo.  
“Harry, te mentí, no hablé con él hace mucho. De hecho hemos estado más en contacto las últimas semanas” confiesa Niall pareciendo arrepentido cuando ve que toma a Louis por sorpresa “Está aquí”

Y Louis no puede creer lo que está escuchando porque Niall puede referirse a muchísimas cosas como, que Harry está en la ciudad, o en casa de su madre, o en la universidad, cielos, podría estar incluso en el bar.

Qué significa “aquí” para Niall, es una distancia bastante relativa. Sudor comienza a correr por la espalda de Louis. No está listo, para lo que sea que venga, no está listo.  
Quería estar preparado si lo llegara a ver alguna vez, incluso se había hecho la idea mental de que no pasaría en mucho tiempo y que cuando llegara el día, tendría las palabras exactas para su disculpa, y una mano perfectamente extendida en prueba de tregua, para por fin poder empezar con el pie derecho, pero ya no hay espacio para esas opciones porque niall dijo _aquí_ y _aquí_ puede significar muchas cosas.

No quiere parecer histérico pero toma a Niall del brazo y con mucha urgencia le pregunta “¿A qué te refieres con “aquí” Niall?, ¿dónde está Harry?” 

Por qué Niall no le dijo la verdad antes, por qué Liam no lo hizo tampoco. Si vieron lo mucho que estaba mortificando a Louis no tener respuesta en ese mensaje, y lo verdaderamente arrepentido que estaba. Niall está muy desorientado para darle alguna respuesta, y por donde sea que voltee no logra ver a Liam.

Louis está algo enojado, no está seguro de qué se supone que debe esperar o qué es lo que debe hacer. No puede permitirse equivocarse otra vez. Qué tanto tiempo tiene para encontrarse con Harry, qué tanto puede hacer que las cosas salgan bien.

Louis tiene un montón de preocupaciones cuando alguien dice “disculpa” y al dejarlo pasar algo llama su atención. El chico que está saludando a Niall le parece conocido, no es hasta que sonríe y puede verle los tatuajes que Louis se da cuenta de quién es, y su cabeza podría explotar en ese momento. 

Es el tal Zaynie que está parado frente a él, abrazando a Niall como si fueran viejos amigos, y de dónde rayos se conocen esos dos. Es más delgado en persona pero incluso más guapo de lo que parecía en las fotos de Instagram, están absueltos platicando sobre algo cuando Louis se gira empieza a caminar hacia la puerta buscando un poco de aire. Esto fue demasiado rápido.

Las paredes de ladrillo del exterior de Black Bull están lo suficientemente frías para hacerlo recobrar la cordura. Saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo trasero y lo prende para calmarse un poco. Lo fuma rápido para poder entrar y obtener respuestas de cómo éste amigo o posible novio de Harry está aquí, en vivo y color, cuando nadie le avisó.

Así que entra decidido a hacer las preguntas necesarias, es casi media noche y al menos una tercera parte de la gente se ha ido. Es más fácil respirar ahora que no hay cuerpos chocando y cocteles derramados en las playeras de todos. 

Tan pronto como su mesa está a la vista, puede ver a una persona de rizos sentado en el banco que al iniciar la noche era suyo. En medio de Zaynie y Niall, está Harry. Sonriendo y con los hoyuelos visibles incluso en la mala iluminación del bar. Louis no siente los pies mientras se acerca.

No puede creer que es Harry, no puede creer que no lo ha visto en años y ahora está ahí sentado, como si nada.

Cuando Niall apunta en su dirección y Louis está prácticamente con ellos. Louis sabe el momento exacto en el que sus miradas conectan, y se siente más intenso que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes. Su mirada es más verde y profunda de lo que Louis recuerda.

“Hola” es todo lo que logra decir, es casi un susurro.

No puede creerlo.

Es Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escribía Zaynie porque Louis creía que así se llamaba pero por fin sabe su nombre real, por cierto, estoy indecisa del título aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah es muy complicado ponerle un nombre.
> 
> Espero les guste:)

Harry lo está viendo, su mirada guarda algo de reserva, casi frialdad mientras ve a Louis, que hace que un escalofrío recorra su espalda. Sus ojos están más verdes de lo que recuerda, incluso a media luz amarillenta puede verlos claramente. Louis no recuerda otra cosa que no fueran los abiertos y sinceros ojos de Harry, siempre tan cálidos sin importar lo que pasara, es extraña la sensación de tenerlo viéndolo como si no quisiera que estuviera allí, Louis puede entenderlo, no es reproche, es algo nuevo a lo que se tiene que acostumbrar, pero que con suerte, podrá cambiar cuando pida disculpas. No ha dicho nada, solo asiente con la cabeza. Ese es todo el saludo que recibe. Zaynie pone un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry de forma protectora. No es lo que Louis esperaba, demonios, ni siquiera esperaba a Harry para empezar. 

Harry se ve muy diferente a como lo recuerda. Sus rizos ya no están tan definidos como en aquel entonces, o puede ser que se vean distintos porque su cabello está más largo, sus hombros están más anchos y su complexión más robusta. Mide un pie de altura más y desde donde está sentado Louis puede ver que sus piernas no caben. Ya no usa esas pantaloneras bombachas y cómodas que le encantaba usar incluso en verano, trae puestos un par de pantalones que se le amoldan en las piernas. Definitivamente creció, siempre fue encantador, pero ahora es un hombre atractivo, y es incómodo para Louis admitirlo, pero lo es. La pubertad le dio un buen golpe.

No parece que ninguno de los tres dirá nada, es como si no estuviese parado a unos pies de la mesa, portando lo que está seguro son los mejores ojos de cachorro que ha hecho en años, Liam los tiene naturalmente, pero él aprendió a trabajarlos. Y siempre funciona, pero Harry no parece querer darle ni la hora, Louis cambia el peso de su cuerpo a un pie y luego al otro, esto es incómodo.

“Soy Louis, por cierto” rompe el silencio, porque su garganta se siente pesada y la música en los parlantes ya no parece tan ruidosa como antes. Ahora todo lo que puede ver es a Harry y cómo la mano de Zaynie descansa ahí.

“Lo sé” es lo único que contesta Zaynie, Louis estrecha los ojos, él es definitivamente su novio.

“De acuerdo, eh. Veo que no están tomando nada, ¿les traigo algo de la barra?” pretender es lo que mejor hace Louis, y en este momento actuar como si nada estuviera pasando es la salida más fácil, como si los ojos de Zaynie no estuvieran juzgándolo desde que comenzó a acercarse. Eso lo puede hacer. Pero sus palmas están picando con ansiedad de hablarle a Harry y por fin, darle todas esas disculpas y hacer todas esas preguntas y de una buena vez enmendar lo que ha evitado.

Y es tan extraña la forma en la que las cosas se están presentando, cómo todo había sido tan rápido y repentino, y cómo Louis tenía la guardia baja, aunque no es la primera vez que ocurre estando alrededor de Harry.

Se sentía expuesto, y a prueba. Así que ser amable y atento como no lo fue en el pasado es la mejor solución, ya habrá tiempo después para charlar a solas con él, o al menos eso espera.

Aunque la realidad es que está evitando a Harry y su mirada a toda costa. Viendo en el hueco de Zaynie y su abrazo para no ver al par de ojos verdes que en algún momento le fueron tan familiares. 

“Harry no se siente con ganas de tomar, estamos bien.” Contesta Zaynie otra vez y por qué Harry no está hablándole. Ni siquiera una palabra. 

“Bien, iré por una cerveza, ya vuelvo.”

El chico nuevo en la barra le sonríe en cuanto lo ve, pregunta qué necesita y no tarda nada en darle otra cerveza a Louis. Realmente no tiene ganas de otra, lo usó para zafarse solamente, así que la hace a un lado y se la regala a una chica que está junto a él.

**Harry está aquí, qué carajos**

_Dónde estás?_ contesta Liam de inmediato y sí, ese traidor también lo sabía.

**Fingiendo que quiero otra cerveza**  
**No regresaré a la mesa. Si las miradas mataran, Zaynie ya me habría asesinado**

Liam se desconecta después de su último mensaje. Genial.

No hay mucho qué hacer en un bar en donde no conoces a nadie a parte de tu usual grupo de amigos, pero la mayoría están en el otro lado del bar, y la barra ya no parece tan llena como hace unos minutos.

El barman está limpiando unos vasos de vidrio y colocándolos en pirámide. Lo encuentra observándolo y sonríe. No está coqueteando, está siendo amable.

“Te importaría venir y platicar un poco, no quiero regresar a mi mesa. Prometo ser entretenido” pide Louis y el chico se acerca tímido.

No le pregunta su nombre, en cambio, comienza a decirle sobre lo complicado que se imagina ha de ser el trabajo atendiendo a personas de su edad que están impacientes por un trago y servir cocteles cuando solo tiene dos brazos. Le cuenta que en sus primeros años de universidad fue mesero y que entiende perfectamente lo frustrante que puede ser a veces darle servicio a tanta gente, el chico no le dice su nombre, pero parece atento a todo lo que está diciendo Louis. Se ríe justo en las partes adecuadas de la conversación y realmente no dice mucho.

Llega una pareja y se disculpa para hacer una pausa e ir a atender. Louis está pensando en por qué no pudo tratar de la misma forma a Harry, si se le daba tan bien hacer charla hasta con extraños, por qué en todos los años solamente había tenido problemas para relacionarse con él y nadie más. 

Deja un poco de propina en el bote antes de irse.

Louis no se despide de nadie esa noche.

-

Es hora de clase y Louis ya está en camino a la escuela. En cualquier otro día hubiera caminado o tomado el metro, pero va un poco tarde, decide manejar su auto para ahorrarse unos minutos.

No tuvo tiempo de pedir alguna explicación a Niall o Liam en todo el domingo. Temprano por la mañana había hecho una video llamada con su mamá y hermanas, donde les dijo lo mucho que las extrañaba y moría por ir a visitarlas tan pronto como pudiera. Las gemelas son aún jóvenes para entender qué está pasando y por qué su hermano no viene a casa a jugar con ellas tanto como quisieran. Parte el corazón de Louis no poderlas ver crecer tan de cerca.

Ese domingo anhela estar en casa. Sobre todo por lo traicionado y excluido que se sintió la noche anterior, cuando ninguno de sus amigos preguntó dónde estaba o por qué no se había despedido. 

Al llegar al salón está Liam con una expresión de arrepentimiento que convence a Louis tan pronto como lo ve. Jodido Liam y su mirada de cachorro abandonado.

“Buenos días, te traje el desayuno porque sé que estás molesto conmigo” dice Liam extendiendo sus manos con una bolsa de papel canela y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

“Sabes mis puntos débiles” dice Louis con una sonrisa, no puede mantenerse enojado, no con Liam “no respondiste mis mensajes”

Es un emparedado de jamón de pavo, al darle un mordisco sabe que amerita esas disculpas que Liam le está pidiendo.

“Harry no quería que supieras que estaba aquí. Me sorprendió a mí también que fuera, estaba renuente a salir.” 

“Igual, tú y Niall sabían sobre cómo estaba intentando remediarlo. Prefirieron dejarme creer que estaba loco, el día que vi a alguien parecido a Harry” Louis ya no está tan molesto como el día anterior.

“Eso nos tomó por sorpresa también, no sabíamos que ya había llegado y que de coincidencia estaba ese día en nuestro edificio. Respecto a eso no mentimos” explica Liam de forma apresurada, aún tiene ese gesto de tristeza.

“Aunque no es como que importe tanto, no me quiere dirigir la palabra” dice Louis.

“Deberían hablarlo, estoy seguro de que te dio un impresión equivocada. Esta noche Niall y yo tenemos planeado darle una verdadera bienvenida. Compraremos comida china y cenaremos en mi apartamento” le invita Liam, y se da vuelta en su asiento para empezar la clase. El profesor ya está repartiendo copias del tema de hoy.

Louis se debate entre ir o no a un lugar en donde sabe pudo ser invitado por simple cortesía. Harry seguramente no lo quiere ahí, ni su novio, o lo que sea que Zaynie sea. Pero si realmente quiere tener un intento para que lo perdone, y quizás pensando de una forma más ambiciosa, incluso podrían ser amigos, pero antes debe esforzarse. 

-

Louis llega al apartamento de Liam con un pastel de zanahoria y un par de cubiertos que Liam le pidió que trajera. Abre la puerta con familiaridad y dentro están solo Niall y Liam haciendo limpieza.

“Pondré esto en el refrigerador” anuncia Louis y guarda cuidadosamente el pastel. Se ofrece a ayudarles a ordenar un poco, pero ambos contestan que tienen todo bajo control.  
“Necesito que sean buenos el uno con el otro” dice Niall a Louis, que ya estaba distraído con las revistas que tenía Liam en la sala.

“Yo lo intenté la otra noche Ni, pero él parece estar aún molesto” dice Louis de forma sincera.

“Hablé con él también al respecto, espero que hoy no se repita. Somos otra vez una familia, estamos juntos y debemos hacer lo mejor de este tiempo que tenemos” Niall le da una mirada empática. 

“Lo prometo, voy a intentarlo. Estoy dispuesto a esta vez tomarlo bajo mi ala y mostrarle todo de la universidad. He cambiado, y se lo voy a demostrar” promete Louis y eso parece hacer la sonrisa más grande que ha visto en Niall y una ronda de aplausos del siempre exagerado Liam.

Están absortos en un abrazo de tres que Niall inició porque, Niall es la persona más afectiva del grupo, siempre dispuesto a un abrazo o un cariño. Dan un par de toquidos a la puerta y se separan. Niall se encamina a la puerta y Louis puede ver que un par de brazos tatuados lo rodean en un abrazo, luego otros un poco más pálidos.

Zaynie saluda a Liam con medio abrazo y al ver a Louis parece dudar, pero le da uno igual. Se ve un poco más relajado que el otro día y eso hace que Louis respire más tranquilo. Un paso para que Harry lo perdone es llevarse bien con Zaynie.

“No nos habíamos presentado, soy Zayn” se presenta Zaynie, no puede creer que ha pasado semanas diciendo el nombre mal en su cabeza.

“Louis, mucho gusto” es todo lo que dice Louis con voz amigable.

Harry está usando una camisa color hueso, abotonada hasta el último botón y un pantalón deslavado con unas ya aparentemente botas viejas color café. Contrasta con lo desarreglados que se ven todos los demás con playeras deportivas y bermudas porque es _lunes de flojera_ como a Louis le gusta llamarle, que es una extensión del domingo que _también es de flojera_ .

Harry saluda a Liam con un beso y cuando su mirada está en Louis, cambia de la alegre que traía a una más seria. Lo único que hace es extender su mano. Louis la extiende también y cuando se saludan es lo más extraño que ha pasado, hay cierta conexión que se siente de solo dar la mano. Ambos están viendo sus manos unidas y es tan extraño cómo encajan perfectamente y lo bien que se siente tener algo de contacto con Harry, aún algo tan pequeño como esto. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa pero Zayn ya está tosiendo a lado de ellos. Harry es el primero en quitar la mano, con la mirada desorbitada y Louis mete su propia mano al bolsillo.

Louis siempre haciendo las cosas raras.

No pasa mucho antes de que Niall empiece a hablar sobre lo feliz que está de tenerle aquí y a Liam preguntarles qué es lo que quieren que les ordene de comer. 

No sabe quién es quien propone jugar FIFA pero todos están dispuestos, excepto Harry que luce incómodo. Louis sonríe cuando se da cuenta que hay algunas cosas en él que no han cambiado, como su falta de capacidad para el deporte en general, incluso en un juego virtual. Pero Harry sigue siendo terco también, y acepta aunque en su expresión está claro que no sabe nada de lo que está pasando y ve el control como si fuera un objeto del espacio. 

Están a medio partido y ve a Harry sufrir con el mando. Hace diez minutos Louis le pasó su control a Liam y ya no está jugando, Harry sigue con una expresión de tortura en el rostro que casi le saca una carcajada. Pero está tratando de ser amable con él ahora, así que cambia de lugar y se sienta a lado de él. Harry se sienta más erguido, y sus brazos parecen más rígidos de lo que estaban hace un momento. Louis sigue teniendo una sonrisa y posa sus dedos sobre los de Harry para tratar de mostrarle cómo jugar, no está diciendo nada, pero parece que ambos están respirando de una forma más silenciosa.

“Justo así, presionas el botón de R1 para hacer un pase” explica, aún con un par de dedos sobre los de Harry para mostrarle. 

Louis no parece conocer la definición de espacio personal, y no se aparta hasta que ve a Zayn verlo de reojo bastante confundido. _Claro, el novio,_ piensa Louis.  
Harry murmura un “gracias” que casi no se logra escuchar. Está por contestarle que no hay problema, que lo puede seguir ayudando el resto del juego pero Niall ya está de pie atendiendo la puerta porque aparentemente la comida ya está aquí y Harry se pone de pie a ayudar a poner la mesa.

Terminaron de servir los platos, y están ya merendando cuando Louis se aclara la garganta y decide comenzar a hacer charla.

“¿Están los dos en la misma carrera?” pregunta Louis con genuina curiosidad.

Ambos voltean a verse y Zayn le hace un gesto de _adelante_ a Harry, que Louis encuentra personalmente perturbador y se pregunta qué tan sana es esta relación que ambos tienen donde Harry casi no habla y Zayn interrumpe para contestar él.

“No, Zayn estudia diseño gráfico” Harry está viendo su plato de comida mientras habla, “yo estoy en periodismo y medios”

“Genial, ambas carreras suenan bien” contesta Louis, “pero la tuya en específico Harry, es algo que no me sorprende. Siempre un ávido lector y un crítico social por excelencia. Me parece que esa carrera encaja perfecto con tu personalidad”

Harry lo está viendo sorprendido, y Zayn también, duele un poco ver gestos de sorpresa cuando Louis dice algo lindo porque, Harry tiene la percepción de su yo anterior y Zayn tiene probablemente la misma, siendo que el único contexto que tiene de Louis es lo que Harry le haya contado. Louis lo merece.

“¿Qué estás estudiando tú?” pregunta Harry, como si le hubiese costado hacer la pregunta.

“Artes escénicas, ser Drama Queen ha sido mi mejor trabajo desde que tengo 5 años” contesta Louis, y todos en la mesa ríen, incluso Harry.

“Creo que también te queda a la perfección, siempre tuviste el talento para entretener a la gente” ofrece Harry que ya está viendo de nuevo a su plato.

La mesa se queda en silencio, pero pronto empiezan a ponerse al día con lo que han hecho, Louis opina cuando cree que es necesario hacerlo pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo disfruta de ser el oyente de la conversación. En un punto son más gritos que palabras y es la conversación más ruidosa que ha estado en el apartamento de Liam.

“¿Quién quiere postre?” pregunta Louis cuando Niall termina su historia de aquella vez que una abeja le picó en la nalga cuando fueron de excursión, “Harry, espero y tu pastel favorito siga siendo el mismo porque, quise guiarme por mi intuición y si no has cambiado tanto, quizás le haya atinado”

“¿Es de almendra?, ese es el favorito de Harry” dice con mucha seguridad Zayn.

“No hombre, estás loco, su favorito es el de frutilla” intercede Niall, porque la pelea de antiguo mejor amigo versus novio es algo que se volverá cotidiano alrededor de Harry.

“Eh, escuchar eso me hizo darme cuenta que fallé comprándolo” dice Louis con un dejo de vergüenza, qué estúpido fue al comprar pastel de zanahoria. Casi podría jurar que lo era, porque un día la madre de Louis había tenido un restante de pastel de zanahoria, que a Louis no le gustaba tanto y había dejado en la nevera. A través de la puerta escuchó a Harry decir que ese era su favorito, agradeciendo una y otra vez. El resto del tiempo que comían pastel, Harry elegiría otra cosa, como almendras o frutilla, pero Harry siempre se quedaba viendo el de zanahoria por un rato antes de elegir otro. Louis siempre se preguntó por qué lo hacía.

Pero ahora, abriendo la caja del pastel, ya no estaba tan seguro.

“Es de Zanahoria” dice Harry en voz bajita.

“Puedo comprar otro si este no te gusta” se ofrece Louis empezando a tapar el pastel de nuevo.

“No, no, no” lo detiene Harry con una mano en su brazo, “El de zanahoria es mi favorito, solamente no tengo idea de cómo lo supiste”

Todos están intercambiándose miradas extrañas entre ellos, excepto Harry y Louis que están viéndose el uno al otro. Y por primera vez en lo que ha visto Harry desde que llegó a Doncaster hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El corazón de Louis se acelera de emoción, porque está empezando a hacer las cosas bien.

Nada le da más alegría esa noche que ver a Harry comer con gusto su rebanada y preguntar tímidamente si puede tomar un poco más del pastel, cuando por supuesto la respuesta sería que sí, Louis lo compró especialmente para él. 

Zayn hace una broma de que incluso el pastel le gustaba con vegetales, que debió haberse imaginado que ese era su favorito.

Louis no puede creer que sean novios y esa clase de cosas no las sepa. Pero quién es él para juzgar si tiene casi un año y medio sin pareja. Aunque Zayn y Harry no parecen ser del tipo de pareja que sean tan afectivas, seguro, están los abrazos y las caricias pequeñas, pero no se han dado ni un solo beso en toda la noche y es extraño. 

Louis sale a fumarse un cigarrillo y no mucho después está a su lado Zayn, que saca su propio paquete y le pide prestado el encendedor a Louis.

“Al fin tengo un compañero para fumar” dice Louis.

“Harry una vez intentó probarlo, terminó tosiendo por todo mi apartamento diciendo que sus pulmones no resistían ni una calada” cuenta Zayn, y exhala el humo que estaba sosteniendo.

“Y la drama queen soy yo eh” se ríe Louis. Zayn da una risita también.

“Le ha costado, sabes” comienza Zayn un poco más serio, “Llegar a donde está, a ser como es”

Zayn debe ver su expresión de _no sé a qué te refieres_ porque continúa explicando.

“Cuando lo conocí era muchísimo más reservado y callado, aún lo es, pero ha estado trabajándolo. Estoy muy orgulloso de su avance y, odiaría verlo retroceder”

“No le haría nada malo, no seré yo quien vuelva a ponerlo en su caparazón” dice Louis, “sé que lo hice en el pasado, y estuvo mal. Ahora me doy cuenta, voy a remediarlo.”

“¿Se lo has dicho?” cuestiona Zayn fumando lo último que queda del cigarro y tirándolo al piso para apagarlo con su bota.

“No” se sincera Louis, “No he encontrado el momento.”

“Lo está esperando. Está esperando esa charla más de lo que esperó la firma de autógrafos de J.K Rowling en Chesire, y eso ya es decir mucho.” Dice Zayn con cariño en su voz.

Louis entiende que estén teniendo esta charla, con todos los involucrados. Pero éste es la pareja de Harry y tiene más peso viniendo de él, sabiendo que fue él quien estuvo con Harry cuando Louis lo quebró en años pasados. Louis le debe esto a Harry, y le debe también una a Zayn, que cuidó de Harry cuando el fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Aún cuando en el fondo de su garganta, pican las palabras de _un poco hipócrita para ti decirlo_ , porque Zayn está siempre hablando en nombre de Harry, Louis odiaría la idea de que Harry se haya ido de Doncaster de una relación poco sana con él, para ir a adentrarse en una relación amorosa mucho peor. La preocupación lo carcome, aún cuando Zayn parece sincero y un buen tipo, tiene sus dudas. No le dice nada. Porque quién es Louis para juzgar la relación que tienen ambos si no estuvo presente en sus vidas durante ese tiempo, el verdadero hipócrita es él, piensa.

“Lo haré, de verdad” es lo último que dice Louis antes de que ambos entren de nuevo a la casa.

Cuando se sientan en la sala están poniendo Orgullo y Prejuicio en netflix, Louis rueda los ojos porque está seguro de que la eligió Harry, hace un bufido y Harry voltea con los ojos entrecerrados.

“No puedo creerme que vas a poner una película ñoña otra vez” dice Louis, que por supuesto está bromeando, “como en los viejos tiempos”

Pero Harry parece tomárselo muy a pecho y antes de presionar el botón de play, regresa a las categorías y termina poniendo _Londres bajo fuego_ y nadie se queja de la nueva elección.

No han pasado ni quince minutos de la película cuando Harry comienza a moverse inquieto en el sillón y saca de su pantalón su celular para empezar a deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla. Todos a excepción de él están absueltos en la pantalla.

Culpa se instala en lo más bajo de su estómago, porque estaba jugando, y Harry quería ver otra película que desechó por hacerlos felices a ellos.

La mirada triste que tiene Harry le trae memorias de todas las veces que provocó ese mismo gesto el antiguo Louis.

La película acaba y Harry tiene una expresión somnolienta. Le dice a Zayn que ya es hora de irse.

Comienzan a despedirse, el clima afuera ya está más frío que hace unas horas. Y en cuanto Louis ve que Zayn se sube a una motociclete piensa que los dos están completamente locos.

Zayn está extendiendo un casco a Harry y Louis se acerca.

“Puedo llevarte yo a casa” se ofrece Louis y Harry ladea su cabeza, no esperaba algo así, “a ambos, puedo llevarlos a los dos, puedes dejar la moto aquí”

“Yo estoy bien, por mí no te preocupes, pero gracias” agradece Zayn.

Harry parece estar dudando, cuando Zayn le dice “Tú deberías ir con Louis, Harry. Estoy seguro que tienen cosas de qué hablar”

“No me extrañes” es todo lo que le dice Harry abrazándolo.

“Por supuesto que lo haré, nadie me dará calor en el camino” dice Zayn con una sonrisa y despeinando el cabello de Harry, haciéndolo reír.

Louis aparta la mirada porque es un momento que parece íntimo y no quiere ser entrometido. Se escucha el motor de la motocicleta arrancando, y ahí está Harry con la mirada perdida y los pies como un pingüino, siempre ha tenido esa manía.

Niall y Liam están en la puerta diciendo adiós con la mano.

Louis le indica a Harry que lo siga al auto, y al llegar le abre la puerta.

“Gracias” murmura Harry, con una voz diferente a la que usa con los demás, una más baja.

“No necesitas ser tan tímido y consciente de todo lo que haces cuando estás conmigo” le dice Louis poniéndose el cinturón.

Harry no responde.

Comienza a manejar y el único ruido es la leve melodía del playlist que Louis siempre tiene en el auto. No están diciendo mucho y es algo incómodo porque la idea de llevarlo a casa era aclarar las cosas ahora que estaban a solas. Así que reúne un poco de valor y comienza.

“Te quiero pedir disculpas” empieza a decir Louis y Harry parece que dirá algo, “te juro que te dejaré hablar, pero tengo que decirlo todo antes de poder escucharte”  


Harry asiente y abraza su propio cuerpo en el asiento. Viene casi en el extremo del carro, muy de cerca a la puerta, como si el espacio entre Louis y él no fuera suficiente y necesitara estar más lejos. Louis no puede decir que no duele, que lo trate como si fuera a morderlo o algo parecido, con miedo, pero no se queja al respecto.  


“Me arrepiento mucho de cómo te traté en el pasado. Fui un patán y un desconsiderado. No estoy esperando que me perdones ahora mismo, pero quisiera una oportunidad para arreglar lo que hice. Quiero que encuentres en mí a un amigo. Ésta vez no seré el inmaduro que antes era” Louis respira y continúa “Traté de bloquear las cosas que te hice, y de olvidar que exististe en nuestras vidas. Eso me parecía más fácil que admitir que como persona había fallado, que no era la clase de chico que mi mamá crio, pero ya era muy tarde. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya te habías ido.”

“Está bien, no tengo recelo o rencor. Podemos…ser amigos, suena bien” dice Harry, pero sus puños están blancos de lo mucho que los está apretando y Louis tiene la sensación de que no está siendo sincero, que otra vez como muchas anteriormente, está guardándose todo, y no es sano. Pero Louis no quiere presionarlo.

“Agradezco que me des una oportunidad, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Pero Niall dijo algo sobre ser una familia, ahora que estamos todos juntos aquí.”  
Harry le da direcciones con el dedo de a dónde girar izquierda o derecha para llegar a su casa.

“Eso me gustaría” confiesa Harry, lo más honesto que lo ha escuchado en toda la noche.

Louis sonríe y puede ver de reojo a Harry analizando su rostro, antes de sacudir su propia cabeza y poner la vista en la carretera otra vez.

Harry indica una última vuelta antes de decir “Es aquí”, desabrocha su cinturón y abre la puerta para bajarse. 

Louis quiere decirle que se quede, no ha dicho ni la tercera parte de lo que tenía planeado decirle y que esa noche no parece arreglar nada, que de verdad lo siente y ojalá pudiera borrar el pasado pero que no puede, pero que promete que el futuro compensará todo lo que pasó y que puede confiar en él desde ahora, que esta vez está dispuesto a tomarlo bajo su ala como Liam decía que quería que lo hicieran, quiere preguntarle si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, que ayudará a que se instale en Doncaster y se sienta cómo tanto como pueda.

Pero no lo dice, y en lugar de eso, sale la última pregunta con prioridad que Louis tenía en mente, “¿Desde cuándo son Zayn y tú novios?”

“¿Qué?” Harry parece genuinamente perplejo con esa pregunta y está parpadeando confundido, con la nariz arrugada como siempre que tenía dudas o estaba enojado.

“Zayn y tú, son pareja, ¿verdad?” Louis está el doble de confundido.

“No, somos amigos desde que me mudé a Chesire.” Harry está perturbado de solo pensar en él y en Zayn, ew.

“Oh” es todo lo que dice Louis, “asumí, por todas las fotos que subías ah…olvídalo."

Harry está ya de pie afuera del auto, agradeciendo el aventón y sacando las llaves de su casa.

“Buenas noches” dicen al unisono.

Louis espera hasta que Harry cierra la puerta. Se queda un momento con las manos sobre el volante.

Su peso un poco más ligero después de haberlo hablado, y una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro en todo el camino a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le había puesto en todas las referencias "Vaselina" pero no sé si así le llaman a la película en todos los países latinos y edité para poner "grease" pero si se me escapó alguno perdóoooooooooooon:(, es tardísimo y no pude editar
> 
> les quiero, gracias si alguien esta leyendo <3
> 
> @loumonreal en twitter

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho desde que Louis le pidió disculpas a Harry. Por supuesto había menos culpa en su consciencia, y cuando le contó a los chicos fue un alivio para todos. Pero igual Louis esperaba más, quizás era su lado narcisista esperando a que Harry volviera la forma que era con él antes, pero la verdad es que no había intentado hablarle. Estaban en buenos términos ahora, sí, pero aún no llegaban a la etapa de ser amigables. El mensaje en Instagram seguía sin ser respondido, y las interacciones se habían limitado a los días pasados.

Louis estaba bien con el ritmo que Harry decidiera, las cosas caen por su propio peso, pensó. _Que las cosas fluyan_ , es el mantra que Louis se repetía en la mente.

Liam está en la cama de Louis repasando sus notas de la semana, es lo mismo que debería estar haciendo Louis, con las pruebas acercándose y los ensayos para entregarse en fechas próximas. Pero Louis nunca ha sido del tipo estudioso, tiene buena memoria y es bueno en la práctica, asiste a las clases y pone atención y eso es todo lo que necesita para aprobar los cursos. La vida universitaria puede hacerse fácil si estás en la carrera que realmente te gusta.

Aún así, le gustaría tener tanta determinación como la tiene Liam en muchos aspectos, o como la tenía Harry desde que era un crío.

Louis se aburre después de perder la partida número tres en su móvil.

“Liam” dice en un quejido Louis alargando las vocales.

“No me vas a distraer esta vez Louis” contesta Liam firme sin voltear a verlo y aprieta más fuerte su bolígrafo. 

“Pobre de mí que me he conseguido amigos ingratos, que están más preocupados por un estúpido papel que por mí” dice Louis, siendo el dramático que ha sido siempre.

“Primero que nada, no es un estúpido papel, son notas que tú también deberías estar repasando y segundo, el único ingrato eres tú” dice Liam, “así que has silencio y déjame estudiar”

“No me creo que me estés callando en mi propio departamento” dice Louis con una sonrisa.

El gruñido que le da Liam lo silencia y decide ir a la cocina a llamarle a Niall para ver qué está haciendo y si de favor puede sacarlo de este pozo de insufrible aburrimiento en el que está metido.

“Hey” es lo que contesta Niall, con aparentemente comida en la boca porque apenas y se entiende.

“Por favor ayúdame, Liam se convirtió en una gárgola estudiosa y me estoy ahogando de aburrición” pide Louis hablando muy rápido.

“Estoy en casa de Harry, amigo. Lo siento” Niall no deja de masticar y da otro mordisco a lo que sea que esté comiendo, le pone de nervios que mastique tan fuerte y se arrepiente de haberle marcado, _consíguete unos modales_ , es lo que quiere decirle. “Hizo un pay de queso que te mueres, aún tiene el toque. Lo convertiré en mi panadero personal.”

“Ya es mi chef, consíguete el tuyo” escucha Louis a lo lejos en la llamada, es la voz de Zayn.

“¿Nos cambiaste a mí a Liam por un pay?” pregunta Louis bastante ofendido.

“Los amo a los dos, pero ninguno puede cocinar una mierda. Aprecio los burritos que calientas en el microondas cuando tengo resaca, pero hasta yo tengo mis estándares.”  
Confiesa Niall, y se aleja el teléfono para gritarle a alguien si puede tener más de ese ‘glorioso’ pay.

“Buena suerte quemándote la mano la próxima vez que quieras hacer sopa instantánea” le amenaza Louis.

“No necesitaré más de eso, no me asustas. Ahora tengo a Harry.”

Louis sonríe a eso, porque es cierto. Harry siempre fue del tipo hogareño, cocinando para ellos e intentando nuevas recetas para que Niall las probara. Louis nunca estuvo presente en esas prácticas de hornear y cocinar, pero al día siguiente, Niall regresaba más impresionado que el anterior. Al parecer había heredado el sazón de Anne, o eso es lo que ellos decían. Harry murmuraría que no era verdad, que no se acercaba ni un poco a lo que su mamá cocinaba, pero Niall le tomaría de un rulo y le diría que solamente le faltaba más reconocimiento por sí mismo, seguido a eso la conversación moría y mudaban a otro tema.

“¿Qué harán en la noche?” pregunta Louis después de una pausa.

“No estoy seguro, probablemente iré a casa a dormir. Y cuestionarme seriamente si es buena idea proponerle matrimonio a Harry”

“No seas ridículo” se ríe Louis, “estaba pensando en salir, hacer que Liam deje ese maldito cuaderno de una vez y deje de ponerme de mal humor”

“No lo sé, tendría que preguntarles” Niall suena inseguro a través del teléfono, y es una dinámica a la que Louis aún no está tan acostumbrado, no solían necesitar tantas aprobaciones para salir, Liam y Niall estaban dispuestos la mayoría del tiempo, y sus demás amigos solían unírseles sin rechistar también, pero ahora hay dos más personas para contemplar, así que Louis espera paciente en la línea, escuchando un poco de lejos cómo Niall les sugiere salir y escucha a Harry no tan convencido y a un Zayn neutral, al final porque Niall es Niall y puede salirse siempre con la suya termina convenciéndolo, ofreciendo a Harry ingredientes gourmet para repostería porque aparentemente conoce a un chico que conoce a una chica que puede conseguirlos. Louis casi se ríe, porque Niall es amigo de prácticamente todos, y un día podría conseguirte marihuana y al día siguiente tener agendado un dueño de ponys, así de sociable era.

“¿Qué dijeron?” pregunta Louis con la esperanza de que sea una respuesta afirmativa.

“Dicen que sí” contesta Niall.

“Genial, nos vemos en El Foro a las nueve” indica Louis el lugar.

“Pero Harry me hizo prometerle que lo traeremos a casa antes de la 1” 

“Bien. Voy a colgar, dile a Harry que si es necesario lo llevaré yo mismo” se ofrece Louis.

“No es necesario que yo le diga, estás en altavoz y Harry está haciendo una cara chistosa…y ahora está diciéndome con señas que me calle, escucha voy a colgar antes de que Harry termine cabreado” es lo último que dice Niall antes de terminar la llamada.

Sonríe después de la llamada porque puede imaginar el escenario perfectamente de Niall siendo imprudente y hablando de más, aún cuando no sabe qué significaba esa cara chistosa, seguramente una de espanto, porque aunque Louis no está seguro en qué etapa se encuentra su relación con Harry, y parecían estar en términos cordiales la última vez que se vieron, podría ser que el ignorarlo después de eso es una señal de que solamente estaba siendo amable y que ni de chiste se subiría con Louis a su carro de nuevo. Está de acuerdo con eso, en tanto signifique llevar las cosas en paz.

-

Pasa el resto de la tarde mensajeándose con su madre, Johannah. Le pregunta que cómo está y si ha estado comiendo bien, si ha ido al doctor últimamente por las migrañas que estaba sufriendo hace unos días. Louis sonríe al amor maternal, y las palabras cálidas de su madre que siempre lo tranquilizan en cualquier día. Louis le contesta que ha estado comiendo más vegetales, que debería estar orgullosa y que lo de la cita con el doctor es algo que le quedará debiendo para otra ocasión. Aprovecha para preguntarle sobre sus hermanas, para que las salude y les pida una disculpa por no haber ido recientemente. Insiste en lo mucho que extraña a toda la familia y promete ir pronto. Johannah le dice que su bebé es siempre recibido, con muchos corazones a lado de esas palabras. Louis le dice que ya debe dejar de tratarlo como un bebito. ‘Nunca’ es todo lo que contesta Jay.

Pero hay otra razón por la que le habló, quiere contarle sobre Harry, así que lo hace, le cuenta sobre su repentina aparición en Doncaster y Johannah parece encantada con la idea, envía un montón de emojis con ojos de corazón y unos más de abejitas que según ella, le recuerdan a Harry. Le pide que le de un enorme beso y abrazo de su parte, y que le diga que tan pronto como pueda vaya a visitarla. Louis no puede prometer que hará lo primero, pero sabe que le contará a Harry sobre la invitación de su madre, que siempre lo quiso como a un segundo hijo, y con el que había desarrollado una relación casi maternal, aunque él y Louis no se llevaban tan bien, él sabía lo mucho que su mamá quería a Harry.

\- 

Louis y Liam llegan con la mejor actitud que pueden tener dos personas que recién levantaron sus traseros del duro sofá del apartamento. El Foro es la mejor idea que se le ocurrió, se compone básicamente de mesas circulares con sillones en forma de círculo y un no tan imponente escenario al centro del lugar. Es el mejor lugar de karaoke en la zona, y uno un poco diferente a los lugares underground a los que Niall suele arrastrarlos, se siente bien hacer un cambio de ambiente de vez en cuando, y ese es el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Desde que ponen un pie en el lugar, se siente más relajado y Liam a su lado lo está también. Son los primeros en llegar a la mesa donde ya están un par de amigas de Liam, que se adhieren de vez en cuando a sus planes. Niall y el resto no tardan mucho en hacer su aparición. Louis fija su atención en Harry, que trae unos pantalones un poco sueltos y una camisa color azul cielo abotonada hasta el cuello. Tiene unos lentes de armazón marrón puestos y nunca se había visto tan adorable. Por supuesto, Louis no es ciego y Harry no ha destacado toda su vida solamente por ser inteligente, sino también por toda el aura que lo rodea y sus decisiones poco ordinarias al elegir su ropa. 

Ve alrededor de la mesa y todos están usando el mismo estilo de ropa, excepto Harry, que resalta con sus camisas de botones medio formal, medio casual en un lugar que sinceramente no es nada caro, y que de hecho, está normalmente medio sucio.

Sonríe para sí mismo. Harry solamente dijo un pequeño “hola” antes de sentarse a la orilla del sillón, con su pierna rozando la de Zayn y quedando justo al frente de Louis, que no le ha quitado la mirada de encima desde que llegó. A Harry parece no importarle, está bastante ocupado viendo las luces y humo que decoran el escenario, que aún está vacío a espera de que inice la hora de Karaoke.

Tiene la nariz arrugada y los ojos entrecerrados, Louis se pregunta si incluso con esos lentes le es complicado distinguir cosas en un lugar tan oscuro.

“¿Qué es este lugar?”, le pregunta a Niall que está a su lado, con una orden de papas y una cerveza. Pero no tarda en sumar dos más dos y llegar a la conclusión, “¿Es un karaoke?” se escucha un tanto alerta. 

Todos en el grupo disfrutaban de cantar, pero Harry y Louis habían sido los menos fanáticos de cantar en el pasado. Fue uno de los miedos que Louis superó en preparatoria, cuando hizo el papel principal de un remake de “Grease” en el club de teatro. Harry, por el contrario, no parecía estar feliz con la idea de cantar.

“No puedes irte de aquí sin cantar al menos una canción”le dice Louis, que está dispuesto a que Harry, como él, pierda el miedo a estar en frente de la gente y cantar.

No es como que las personas de las demás mesas sean críticos expertos. Todo el punto de El Foro es pasarla bien y divertirse, no demostrar que eres un cantante profesional y que nadie iguala tu voz. Aunque Louis sabe que Harry está muy entonado.

“Sinceramente no quiero hacerlo” contesta Harry viendo a Niall, en lugar de a Louis. Pero el rubio sigue comiendo papas.

Louis se encoge de hombros y decide no presionar por el momento, pero con un poco de suerte y un par de cervezas en el cuerpo de Harry, está seguro de poder persuadirle y llevarle al escenario. Incluso sugeriría que cante Still the one, de Shania Twain, aunque Louis la considera una canción bastante melosa y ridícula pero que a Harry le ha gustado siempre, lo que sea con tal de verlo desenvolverse un poco, y quizás como ayuda también a que tenga más confianza a Louis. Podría ser un gran paso.

Se gira para platicar con Zayn sobre cosas triviales, se da cuenta después de hablar de hobbies y gustos particulares que tienen más cosas en común de lo que creen. A ambos les gusta el skate y Zayn hace graffitis, que encuentra bastante genial y sobre lo que genuinamente se encuentra interesado, esa noche Louis le hace prometerle que pronto le mostrará algunas de esas piezas, Zayn está de acuerdo y sonríe cuando le hace un cumplido sobre ser artístico y que no es necesario ver lo que hace que está seguro que tiene talento para eso.

El mesero trae una margarita, en copa con una rodaja de limón en la orilla. Harry le agradece y le da un sorbo. Louis lo está viendo. ¿Margaritas en lugar de una cerveza?, debe estar completamente loco, piensa, y le da una mirada desaprobatoria. 

No es la primera que ha ordenado, hay dos copas vacías restantes en la mesa. Harry se da cuenta de cómo lo está viendo cuando está en su tercera margarita y decide poner la copa en la mesa. Louis no se da cuenta pero no vuelve a tomar de su margarita en el resto de la noche.

Nadie en la mesa está borracho, la hora de karaoke ya inició y están pasando los chicos de la mesa contigua, no sabe en qué momento a alguien le pareció buena idea poner una canción de Adele pero esa chica está asesinando la canción, las notas agudas son difíciles de escuchar y está haciendo a todos encoger el rostro, suena desastrosa, pero Louis le da puntos a su valentía de lanzarse a cantar esa canción delante de todos. Al terminar la canción todos aplauden, de mera cortesía y diversión, porque la chica no puede cantar por nada en el mundo pero es simpática.

La chica entrega el micrófono al encargado del lugar y hace una reverencia antes de ir a su mesa. Estos concursos siempre le traen una sonrisa al rostro, es divertido ver cómo el arte de interpretar puede convertir a alguien en una persona diferente. Estar en un escenario te hace sentirte más libre, cantar o actuar o cualquier cosa que estés llevando a cabo en uno, te transporta a otro lugar. Es como si el escenario conectara contigo, y fundiéndose en uno mismo, lograras transmitir algo. Ser mal intérprete no es malo, es lo que Louis está pensando, porque es interpretar, como todo arte, es subjetivo, y si logras hacer que alguien se ría o aplauda, aun cuando para muchos no lo estás haciendo bien, estás despertando algo en ellos, y es lo mágico de entretener. A él de verdad le gusta este lugar. Le recuerda lo sencillo que es encontrar el arte en todo. Es por lo que está estudiando artes escénicas.

Zayn dice que pasará de cantar porque no se siente en el _mood_ de hacerlo. Liam ya está listo para cantar su canción favorita de usher en la que hará un poco de trampa al tener a sus amigas de coristas, pero que como siempre, hace de forma espléndida. Y Niall cantará You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift porque aparentemente ellos dos son ‘uno mismo’ con los ojos color azul, la sonrisa tierna y el cabello rubio, Louis le recalca que el suyo no es rubio natural, pero según Niall esos son solo detalles pequeños que deben ser ignorados. Todos se ríen con ese comentario.

Niall tiene el poder de encantar a todo mundo y ha conseguido que ajusten las luces a unas más tenues y que eviten el humo dentro de su interpretación. Niall está estudiando una licenciatura en idiomas pero bien podría pasar por un estudiante de música con lo cómodo que se le ve en el escenario. En medio de la canción pide que por favor saquen sus teléfonos celulares con el flash encendido para hacer más el ambiente de un concierto.

Louis suelta un bufido pero termina convencido después de ver que el resto de sus amigos ya tienen los teléfonos afuera como Niall pidió.

Harry tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro viendo a Niall cantar. Terminando Niall es el turno de Louis y quiere saber si esa sonrisa también estará para él cuando esté en el escenario.

Niall termina con una voz angelical y la ronda de aplausos no parece de cortesía pero sí una merecida, que hace a Niall carcajearse y abrazar al encargado después de dar el micrófono y dar las gracias. Porque si hay alguien más desconectado del término ‘comportamiento apropiado’ que Louis, es Niall. Pero el encargado también sonríe, porque nadie se le resiste a ese rubio.

Louis está a punto de pasar y quiere elegir algo sencillo, como una canción de Robbie Williams para que sea tan pegajosa que los demás canten al unísono en su turno.

Harry no ha dicho si pasará a cantar o no, le ha dado vueltas a la respuesta cada vez que alguno de la mesa se lo pregunta. 

Louis toma un último trago de su cerveza y está en camino a las escaleras del escenario cuando decide regresar a su mesa. Todos le están dando miradas extrañas a Louis pero no les presta atención, él solo está viendo a Harry. Le extiende la mano y le dice que venga con él a cantar una canción.

Harry está negando con la cabeza tan fuerte que Louis teme que le ocurra algo a su cuello.

“No, no, no, no” es todo lo que está diciendo Harry, que tiene a Louis aún con la mano extendida y se rehúsa a tomarla.

Se pone de cunclillas para llegar a la misma altura que los ojos de Harry.

“Todos lo estamos haciendo, no deberías tener miedo a intentarlo” le insiste Louis.

“No es miedo, no soy buen cantante” le dice Harry con una mirada mortificada, y sus manos apretando sus propias rodillas.

El encargado está en el micrófono preguntando si van a participar, que tienen que darse prisa o de otro modo brincarán su lugar, Liam amablemente le indica que si les puede dar un minuto. 

“Tampoco yo. Además, nunca de todos los adjetivos en la lista, te tomaría por un cobarde” se burla Louis, sin tratar de ser cruel.

“No soy cobarde” asegura Harry, con menos firmeza de la que intentaba.

Louis empieza a cacaraquear como gallina y está seguro de que se ve completamente estúpido, pero este ha sido el único modo que obtiene alguna reacción de Harry, y está probando si aún funciona.

“¿Eso eres Harry?” pregunta Louis, “¿después de todos estos años?” Louis no intenta ser malicioso, pero sacar de su zona de confort a Harry es algo que le apetece esta noche, y  
que se divierta también, que pueda sentirse más cómodo estando con ellos es algo que quizás le costará pero con lo que está dispuesto a empezar esa misma noche.

“No seas infantil” dice Harry ya con un tono molesto. Louis sonríe, porque aún tiene el toque. Y puede lograr presionar todos los botones correctos de Harry para hacerlo molestar, pero es terco, Louis lo sabe de primera mano, tiene que esperar cuestión de segundos para que acceda, solamente para ganarle a Louis.

Harry está de pie y caminando hacia el escenario y Louis le sonríe a Niall, que está esperando a ver cuál canción tienen planeada.

El problema es que no había pensado en ningún dueto, y al llegar para indicar cuál canción, no tiene idea de cuál decir. Grease, piensa Louis como brillante idea. Harry asistió a cada una de esas funciones y recuerda haberlo visto murmurando los diálogos y las canciones. Es perfecta.

“Cantaremos _You’re the one that I want_ ” indica Louis a la persona que pone las mezclas.

Cuando voltea a ver a Harry a su lado tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y está listo para protestar cuando Louis le detiene.

“Ambos sabemos la letra de esa canción, y es pegajosa, no podremos hacer el ridículo con esa elección. Es un clásico” le explica, pero Harry no parece convencido y está rígido en su lugar, le cuesta a Louis arrastrarlo al escenario. Donde las luces están dando de frente y la gente ya está un poco distraída por la demora.

Louis no se siente para nada intimidado, pero al ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Harry algo parecido a empatía recorre su cuerpo.

“Harry por favor, sabes que te mueres por ser Sandy”, dice Louis con media sonrisa y el micrófono listo.

Es casi ridículo que a él le toque ser Dany cuando su voz es más aguda y la voz de Harry un poco gruesa para ser Sandy, pero de alguna forma les queda.

Sus amigos están aplaudiendo y golpeando la mesa desde su lugar. Harry parece fuera de su elemento, con su camisa cerrada hasta el último botón tan alineada como cuando llegó. Lo último que espera Louis es verlo dar un respiro profundo, desabrochando tres de ellos, con mejillas sonrosadas y una diminuta sonrisa.  
Las primeras notas de la canción comienzan a sonar, Louis de verdad no quiere perder esta noche de karaoke. Harry se quita los lentes y los pone en su bolsillo trasero.

“Cuéntame sobre eso, semental”, es lo que Harry contesta con voz medio rasposa, casi como un susurro, adentrado en su papel. Louis no se está quejando.

Lo ha dejado sin aliento, está citando una frase de la película de Grease. Se ve tan distinto al Harry cotidiano que le cuesta recobrar la postura, al menos logró atinarle al hecho de que se sabe los diálogos, y de que sin duda, también sabe la letra de la canción.

Con un aspecto un tanto más desaliñado, Harry se ve listo para romperle el corazón a alguien, y es como si el mundo le estuviera haciendo una broma, porque bien podría ser Harry la representación viva de Sandy, piensa. 

Él es quien abre la canción, y sin nervios comienza a cantar.

 _I’ve got chills, they’re multiplying._

Louis está cantando completamente adentrado en el papel de Dany Zuko. Haciendo lenguaje corporal como el que hizo John Travolta en la película.

_And I’m losing control. Cause the power you’re suppliying, is electrifying_

Louis se acerca demasiado a Harry, se muerde el labio y Harry aún parece un venado bebé atrapado ante las luces. Lo está viendo solamente a él y lo único que quiere es ignorar a toda la gente que los está viendo. Pero ver a Louis es perderse un poco en sus ojos y no sabe cuál opción es peor.

 _You better shape up, ‘cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you._

Harry tiene una voz muy linda, pero sigue avergonzado y no logra subir el tono, aun cuando el micrófono está conectado a un amplificador. Está algo tieso, no se mueve dentro del escenario, Louis ya está haciendo medias vueltas y bailando algo similar a la película. Harry sonríe cuando hace una payasada en medio del baile.

_You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true._

A media canción Harry ya está un poco más desenvuelto, incluso se atreve a mirar a las mesas, donde Zayn le está aplaudiendo y Niall tiene los dos pulgares en el aire con una sonrisa orgullosa. Eso parece darle más valor a Harry, que con los ojos cerrados se mueve más libre, casi coqueto, con Louis. Están bailando muy cerca, con un ridículo paso de mover los hombros, pero es un momento divertido. Louis se alegra de que Harry lo esté disfrutando, está sonriendo tal vez para sí mismo durante toda la canción. Hay muchos aplausos al ritmo de la canción y algunos coreando sus palabras. Todos en El Foro están más adentrados en su número de lo que estuvieron en cualquier otro. 

Terminan la melodía parados muy de cerca, ambos están sonriendo, aunque Louis debe admitir que su sonrisa es más grande y emocionada que la de Harry. Pero tan pronto como las luces se quedan fijas y el encargado los despide, Harry está de vuelta en su caparazón con movimientos tímidos y reduciéndose a una presencia silenciosa. Susurra un gracias, y Louis agradece también antes de la última ronda de aplausos y van a la mesa.

Hay muchas felicitaciones al llegar con sus amigos, pero Louis le da todo el crédito a Harry, que tiene una muy bonita voz, les dice, casi puede jurar que Harry se pone un poco rojo con ese comentario.

Ya se ha hecho tarde y están todos despidiéndose. Se acerca a Harry para ofrecerse a llevarlo a casa, Zayn aparentemente se quedará en la casa de Liam. No luce muy seguro, y está por decir que no, pero Louis le dice que es lo mínimo que puede hacer, que le debe una por haber cantado con él cuando no quería. 

Harry asiente y no dice más, da unos cuantos abrazos antes de ir al estacionamiento con Louis.

Al llegar al auto, Louis le abre la puerta, como ya es costumbre. Estando dentro no dicen mucho, pero no es necesario, ya sabe el camino a su casa. No sabe en qué momento volvió a abrocharse la camisa hasta el cuello pero está otra vez cerrada y con el cabello en su lugar. Los lentes de Harry otra vez en el puente de la nariz. Parece algo distante e incómodo, es algo que no ha cambiado.

No falta mucho para dejarlo en su casa. “Mi mamá te mandó saludos” le dice Louis con voz suave.

“¿Jay?” pregunta Harry, que se incorpora en su asiento, con una sonrisa grande, el corazón de Louis se siente algo cálido al ver que el cariño entre su madre y él es mutuo.  
“Salúdala también de mi parte, la he extrañado”

“Me dijo que te avisara que estás invitado a la casa, quiere verte, y las chicas también” propone Louis con una sonrisa.

“De verdad las he extrañado, quiero saber qué tanto han crecido las chicas desde que me fui” hay cierta nostalgia en la voz de Harry, como si estuviera hablando de familia. “Dile que iré tan pronto como pueda”

“Podemos ir juntos, estoy planeando ir dentro de dos semanas” ofrece Louis, que no sabe si es muy pronto para hacer un viaje de unas horas a las orillas de la ciudad, donde está la casa de su madre.

Hay un silencio en el auto y quizás no era la idea original de Harry, qué tonto, asumir que querría ir con él cuando podría perfectamente llegar con sus propios medios. Está a punto de retractarse, y decirle que está bien si no quiere ir con él, que era una simple oferta, y que puede rechazarla sin dudarlo.

Pero Harry dice algo antes que él, “De acuerdo”

“¿En serio?” pregunta Louis bastante asombrado, pero complacido.

Se estaciona en frente del apartamento, y antes de abrir el seguro automático, le dice “Gracias por no dejarme cantar solo hoy, lo hiciste genial. Salvaste el número” y lo dice en serio.

“Siempre has sido tú el de la estrella para entretener a la gente. Pero a mí también me alegra haberlo hecho, supongo que gracias por insistir.” Y Harry no quiere parecer distante, sus palabras no suenan frías pero Louis siempre tiene la impresión de que retiene algo más detrás de todo lo que dice. El Harry actual es tan indescriptible como el de hace años.

Louis solo logra asentir y Harry abre la puerta, dejando atrás una calidez que desaparece tan pronto se baja del auto. La sombra de Harry desapareciendo en su apartamento es lo único constante entre ellos estos días.


End file.
